Light in the Void
by mycatisevil
Summary: Concept Crossover, Gen - "There are many different sides to a story, and not one side is ever completely correct." Hakuba Saguru faces a shift in allegiance. Kudo Shinichi deals with a life-shattering revelation. Hattori Heiji copes with a looming threat. Kuroba Kaito tries to piece the puzzle together.
1. Prologue

**Light in the Void: Prologue**

Categories: Detective Conan / Doctor Who

Rating: T {mild violence}

Main Characters: Kudo Shinichi; Hattori Heiji; Kuroba Kaito; Hakuba Saguru; The Doctor (10th); Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart; Captain Jack Harkness

Genres: Action, Sci-fi

Summary: "There are many different sides to a story, and not one side is ever completely correct." Hakuba Saguru faces a shift in allegiance. Kudo Shinichi deals with a life-shattering revelation. Hattori Heiji copes with a looming threat. Kuroba Kaito tries to piece the puzzle together.

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama, and Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Basically- if you recognise it, it's not mine. If you don't recognise it- it is sill probably not mine.

* * *

_There is always more than one side to a story. That is a philosophy. A true story has an infinite amount of perspectives. That is a fact._

* * *

Hakuba Saguru was aloof.

It was the fifth KID heist he had been to since he had gotten back from London, and things were just as chaotic as they always were. He was covered head to toe in some sort of pink glitter, and he swore he saw some of the taskforce under that pile of feathers. How things had descended from the nice orderly conduct prior to the elusive Kaitou's appearance, he could only guess, but it was slightly calming that the thief was still up to the same mayhem as always.

It was in the middle of the third heist, when he had begun his routine dash up the stairs to hopefully capture the thief, that he realized how utterly _mundane_ this had gotten. He was, for the first time since he had started the chase, without a clear motive. He had run over the usual routine in his head, as soon as he consciously registered the thought, but the usual reasons just didn't seem to cut it. Did he really _care_ about one thief that shouldn't even be his problem?

He had more important things to deal with.

But illusions must still go on, even if they were nothing more than pointless masks. If the detective stopped chasing after the thief, people would wonder, and curiosity leads to questions, which leads to answers, which leads to nothing but pain. At least in his eyes, biased as they were.

So here he was, again chasing the illusive Kaitou 1417, even if his mind was detached from the chase. He figured that that was the reason behind the pink glitter, and pointedly forgot all about the previous encounters between himself and the thief.

The taskforce's incompetence still managed to amaze him.

As he was dodging flash bombs, and chasing Kaitou KID up the stairs to the roof, he idly wondered if the thief would notice he was off his game. The last thing he needed was a curious 'Phantom Thief' on his case. He knew that Kuroba suspected something, and his prolonged interactions with Koizumi-san were not helping anything, so if his suspicions were correct, which he was sure of, he may find a threat in the thief.

* * *

Kudo Shinichi was scared.

It had been one year and three months since the apotoxin had forced him to become Edogawa Conan, and seven months since the government had dragged him into an even larger investigation. He was tired of all the acting and deception that he had to deal with on a daily basis, but understood the importance of secrecy. KID heights were always a welcome break, and every opportunity he had to attend one, he went.

When he found himself chasing after the elusive thief through the moonlight, he felt surprisingly free. No masks, no illusions, just Kudo Shinichi. He had to remember who he was in the end, somehow. As time went by he found himself living for the moments when he could drop all pretences, and truly challenge his mind.

KID always brought a sense of wonder and magic to his surroundings, and in his desperation for a reprieve from the death and loss around him, he found himself getting caught up in the thrill.

For someone in his situation, letting go was almost impossible without repercussions. He always had someone looking over his shoulder, be it Ran, Mouri, Hattori, or any of the other people he surrounded himself with, who would notice anything and everything. He didn't want to have the fates of his friends resting on his head, but what other option was there? He had dragged them into enough already; he didn't want to put an even greater target on their heads.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by an explosion of sounds emanating from below him. Ah, looks like the taskforce had finally got to the phantom thief's traps.

He looked forward to the usual banter that occurred when he had enough of a head start on the other detectives. Hakuba wasn't going to be a problem; hopefully he would be occupied by the mountain of glitter that had covered the other detective last he had checked. He knew that Hattori was mainly occupied by Kazuha, and as long as she kept her friend's curiosity at bay, there would be no interruptions.

As surreal as it was, he longed for the normalcy of a KID heist, where the unexpected was expected. It prevented his mind from wandering into more dangerous territory, that where nightmares thrived.

* * *

Hattori Heiji was furious.

After coming all the way to Tokyo to check up on Kudo with Kazuha, he barely got any time to talk to him. It was as if fate itself was preventing any one on one interaction. First it was Kazuha and Mouri-chan fussing over them, and then it was the KID heist that Kudo has insisted on going to, and now he couldn't even find his friend.

To make his day even better, the stuck-up British idiot detective decided to show. He had heard he was in London and had hoped that he wouldn't show, but luck was evidently not on his side.

Kudo must have taken the opportunity of confusion created by KID's arrival to chase after the thief. He still didn't understand why Kudo was so interested in the criminal, wasn't homicide his specialty? He figured it didn't matter in the end. Kudo could do what he wanted with his own time, but not Heiji's; he figured that the chaos of the heist would provide the perfect opportunity to speak to Kudo.

After everything that had happened, he figured that even if he couldn't get into specifics, asking Kudo for advice would be the most logical next step. If anyone could provide comprehensive advice about dealing with massive terrorist organizations, Kudo would be the one to go to. He figured that every bit helped, and if he wanted to make his mark, he would have to go above and beyond.

Unfortunately, his chances to talk to the other detective were slowly running out, and his visit to Tokyo didn't last forever. He was slowly growing more annoyed with the world, and decided that the best path to his goal included chasing after the other teen detectives after the thief.

If only the path had been cleared of traps ahead of time, he may not have ended up setting of a pile of smoke bombs and delaying his eventual accent to the roof. He figured that wherever the phantom thief was, he would find Kudo, and if he made it all the way up the stairs without injury he would be able to restrain from throttling the thief immediately.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito was perplexed.

He had prepared this heist especially for the occasion. That occasion being Tantei-han coming with Tantei-kun to the same heist Tantei-san would be at. All three of his favourite detectives at one heist seemed too good to be true, and he had been impatiently awaiting this evening, ever since he found out Tantei-han would be visiting this weekend.

He had everything planned out, with more than a few backup escape plans. Every time the detectives worked together, he faced his greatest challenge, and that was something he revered.

If only Tantei-san and Tantei-han could stop bickering for long enough to notice the world around them.

Even if he had anticipated some animosity between the Osakan and British detectives, he was not prepared for how _off_ they all seemed to be.

Tantei-san hadn't been the same since he had gotten back from London, and never seemed to give his heists the same amount of attention he used to. It was almost as if he had more to think about, and KID wasn't top of his priorities anymore.

Tantei-kun seemed to throw himself into the heist, even more than usual. He was openly avoiding the other detectives, even Tantei-han, who was his close friend. He seemed to be enjoying the heist more than any detective had a right to, and it put Kaito on edge.

Tantei-han wasn't even pretending to be interested, and seemed only focused on his own goals. His immanent approach was only due to Tantei-kun's proximity to the roof. It unnerved him to see Tantei-han so determined, was Tantei-kun avoiding him outside of the heist as well?

Well, even if the detectives seemed to be all working on their own agenda, he was prepared for anything. As long as the heist's main event went off without a hitch, all would be well. He looked forward to interacting with the detectives, maybe he could figure out what was going on in their heads.

He knew he could solve this mystery.

* * *

[Distain] _'I know that this is the truth; that everything will be worth it in the end; and that whatIamdoingisright…'_

[Fear] _'I wish there was a better way; that I wasn't so close to falling apart; I have hadenoughofthelies…'_

[Anger] _'I can't let them get the better of me; can't let them hurt her; I will protectthoseIlove…'_

[Confusion] '_I need to understand; to make everything better; and I don't knowwhatisgoingon…'_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I know it is probably very confusing right now, but you're not supposed to know what's going on yet. First chapter is back-story: what led up to this moment, what the main character's are thinking, what's actually going on.

If you can't tell, this story is more Detective Conan/Magic Kaito oriented than Doctor Who/Torchwood. The main characters are from the DC/MK series but the concept is mostly DW/T. There will be characters from Doctor Who, but considering when this is set (7th Doctor Era); the Doctor will not be a main character.

Next chapter will explain everything; this is more a set up, a fast forward to what will happen later on in the story.

If you like the idea, hate the idea, or even just want to say hello: review. It is the life and blood of authors.


	2. Chapter 1: Stories

AN: For DC, I am going with the manga as canon, not the anime or movies. And with DW I am not including the books as canon, not because I think less of them, but because I haven't read any of them. The dates in both of these shows are ambiguous, so despite copious amounts of research, I have decided to honor the creators and go with a wonderfully ambiguous timeline as well; at least in the past segments.

The entire story takes place during the Time War, an event that never had any set parameters in canon, so I am interpreting it as occurring all at once across all of time, as implied in the series. This of course leads to some timeline issues, but in the spirit of the show, I ask for you to ignore any major discrepancies from canon.

Disclaimer: Neither Doctor Who/Torchwood nor Detective Conan/Magic Kaito belong to me. This is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Light in the Void: Chapter 1 – Stories**

* * *

When Hakuba Saguru was little, his mother used to tell him stories.

They were epic tales, set in a faraway land of mystery and wonder. There was war, chaos, and destruction, yet peace, beauty, and hope. Little Saguru loved his mother's stories, patiently waiting every night for his mother to come and lull him to sleep with her vivid tales.

On days when he felt down, she told him of beautiful meadows and fields, untouched by war and destruction; towering metropolises, buzzing with life and excitement; a peace that was revered by all people of the land, with bountiful trade and progress; and an unwavering alliance between nations, united against external threat.

On days when he wanted adventure and action, she told him of a war between the nations, threatening to last forever; a determined resistance fighting for peace, desperately hoping to stop the destruction; and a suspicious populace, turning on anyone and everyone different.

He loved these stories, but his favourites were the ones told around campfires, with scary lighting, and eerie noises. The stories where had had to prove his bravery by listening to the end, leaving him terrified, yet exhilarated, and always wanting more.

The stories were of a scarred enemy scientist, on the verge of losing everything, sacrificing his sanity to give his people even a glimmer of hope for survival; of a desperate government looking for a way out, willing to bet their lives on his success; and of an experiment gone horribly _right_, leaving the already charred waste of a land even worse off, and the universe to face the consequences.

Sometimes he would stay awake late into the night, hanging on to her every word. His father never seemed to approve, saying that he needed his rest, and that boys shouldn't grow up with their heads in the clouds. This only incited him more, thinking the stories were his mother's and his special secret.

During the day he was surrounded by his studies, which centered on the maths and sciences, much to his father's delight. When he spends his days surrounded by facts and observations, it is no wonder he looks for a release through fantasy.

His father seemed to want him to grow older and become the next police superintendent, or world famous detective. Although Saguru wished for these goals himself, he always wondered if it was really for him, and not his father's approval.

He knew his father loved him; it was as much as a fact as gravity. Yet he still yearned for his father's approval and acceptance, so during the day he would work hard at his studies, listen patiently to his father's discussions on important cases and investigation, and ask as many questions as he could.

Saguru has long since decided that if the days were to be for his father, then the nights would be for his mother. So every night when his work was done, he would put his pajamas on and wait to be swept into a world of adventure.

Saguru loved his mother's tales of Skaro.

* * *

Hakuba Atsushi was proud of his success. He was the top of the Japanese police force; he had a loving wife, and an intelligent son.

He had met Susan in London one day when he was at an INTERPOL meeting hosted by the UN in the British capital. She was applying for a position in the UN, something to do with the sciences, and was in the building submitting her forms when they had ran into each other in the hall.

He had looked like just another foreign officer, currently commandeering their building for the meeting, and she was the image of a British businesswoman. They seemed to contrast each other wonderfully, him with his dark hair and eyes, and her with her blond hair and light brown eyes. As his mother would say, it was what seemed like love at first sight.

They had dated and later married, moving between England and Japan so that they could be together and still work at their jobs. Everything was perfect; he had received a series of major promotions upon the successful completion of the Kanda Case, jumping in ranks from Division Head to Superintendant General over the course of only 5 years. She became the head scientist of her research project, working with the UN to spearhead scientific development worldwide.

It was 10 years after they had met that she finally got pregnant. They had been tying for 3 years by that point, and she had always told him to not get his hopes up, as the chances of her successfully having his child were astonishingly low. He had enquired as to why this was for years, but would only receive unsure theories in return.

Although he never faulted Susan for her inability to mother his child, he found the addition of their young boy into their lives to be quite a miracle.

* * *

Hakuba Susan loved her son; he was the light of her day.

She had originally joined UNIT to help make a statement, and to protect herself. After the success of the Doctor's time as a scientific consultant, they higher-ups at Geneva realised that they needed to have an advantage any whey they could, and started hiring the thousands of immigrants that sought refuge in Terra's neutrality.

It was the perfect place to go; advanced enough to avoid diplomatic trifle, but not nearly enough to get dragged into the war that was raging across the known universe.

With the promise of citizenship and protection from organizations like Torchwood, UNIT had created a path to salvation and peace for the refugees of the war, herself amongst them.

It was a time of peace and prosperity, with everyone happy and successful; a world she would want to start a family in. Ever since she had lost her family in the evacuation of what was left of Skaro, right at the start of the rise of the Dalek Empire, she had wanted to fill the void with a family of her own.

When she had discovered that she was pregnant with Atsushi's son, she was thrilled. Her son would, despite his mixed heritage, have a peaceful and wonderful life here, and he would be blessed with a loving family.

She only needed to work out a way to convince UNIT to allow her husband to be read into the Official Secrets Act, allowing her to explain her past to him.

* * *

"Class 2 Alert: Evacuate Immediately!"

"_Hurry, we need to get out of here!"_

"_NO! Tch'val!" _

"_HELP!"_

"Class 2 Alert: Evacuate Immediately!"

"_Get medical supplies down to lower level 3!"_

"_The blasts are coming from both upper level 2 and lower level 5!"_

"_Get all civilians out of the lower levels!"_

"Class 2 Alert: Evacuate Immediately!"

"_How could those bastards have gotten the better of us this easily?!"_

"_Was this Torchwood or someone else?"_

"_This is a UNIT base; it's supposed to be hidden!"_

"Class 2 Alert: Evacuate Immediately!"

* * *

The news reporter was talking over the sounds of sirens and the images of destruction.

"Earlier today, a military laboratory funded by the United Nations was destroyed in what appears to be a terrorist attack. Investigations are still in progress, but Geneva had declared that they are fully backing the military in discovering who is responsible for this tragedy."

The television clicked off.

"Father, isn't that where mother works?" asked the boy.

"Yes Saguru, it is." replied the man, rushing to get his coat on. "I'm going to try to contact he work number, and go down there to see what happening. Don't worry; I am sure she is fine."

"But father-" He was interrupted by a knocking sound at the door.

The senior Hakuba male opened the door to see what guests had arrived at this untimely hour. He was greeted by two uniformed soldiers, holding the rank of Lieutenant and Major. He ushered them into the house, with a hospitable request for which tea they preferred, knowledgeable that any military brass, especially that of the UN, was much more pleasant when they sensed they were held in a position of high-esteem.

After settling them down in his office, and prompting Saguru to play with his toys in the other room, he began. "What is it that brought you to my house?"

"Have you seen the news within the hour?" inquired the Major.

"Yes actually, am I correct in assuming this had something to do with my wife Susan?" Hakuba Atsushi replied, adding his own suspicions, in the futile hope that they would be incorrect.

"Unfortunately you are correct; your wife was caught in the attack, and she didn't make it out alive." The Lieutenant affirmed his suspicions, to his dismay. He felt a white-hot flash of anger course through him.

"It was a military base! How did any terrorist get close enough to cause that much damage!" he lashed out, wanting to blame anyone and anything for the death of his beloved Susan.

"We are in the process of investigating that now, we currently believe that an organization that we previously thought wasn't as large or a threat may be turning out to larger than we imagined." The Major said, hoping to appease him and calm him down. The words had the opposite effect.

"How could you have let hundreds to thousands of civilians get killed or injured due to your oversight!" His rage was fueled by his grief, all-encompassing and seemingly infinite.

"I will not tolerate being shouted at Mr. Hakuba! Calm yourself, lest we have to resort to calming you ourselves!" The Major bit out.

"Fine, I will retain my calm in your presence, but you must answer my questions. I am the Superintendant General of the Japanese police force, and although I am on leave right now, you should recognise my authority." It seemed it was only at those words that the soldiers seemed to realize who they were dealing with.

"I apologize, General Hakuba; I was unaware of your position." The Major's response was followed swiftly by a salute from both him and his comrade, "I believe that our situation has become more manageable."

"What do you mean by that, may I ask?" he queried, hoping for some sort of an explanation.

"Usually, despite your rank, certain information would be too classified for you to access, but due to the present danger that both you and your son many face-"

"My son is in danger?" he asks, the quiet steel in his voice much more intimidating than his outbursts from earlier. "And who presents this danger?"

"We believe that the group that attacked our base has this move planned as only the beginning of a much larger event. If past incidents are taken into account, your son could easily be one of their future targets. You could be as well, if they decide to go farther." The Lieutenant explains, attempting to answer the question a thoroughly as has is allowed.

"Are you planning on informing me as to why my son is such a target, why my wife was killed in an attack?" he demands, silently praying to ever deity imaginable that he will have a chance to protect his family, and possibly avenge his wife.

"Yes, this is why we have decided to allow you access to the Official Secrets Act."

* * *

Throughout the conversation, no one noticed the young boy listening in on the conversation that he was never meant to hear.

They didn't notice his silent cries at the news of his mother's passing, or the light thumps as his hand hit the wall in sync with his father's outbursts, venting he same frustrations and anger that his father felt.

They especially didn't notice the small gasps he made as everything he believed about the world turned out to be false.

_When Hakuba Saguru was older, he found out the stories were real._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am starting to think a chapter a month is going to be my writing speed. I have a little thing called _academics_ that demands much of my time and energy, and as glad as I would be to be rid of it, alas that is not the case. I believe that almost anyone reading this story can relate to my plight.

I would like to know your feedback about the chapter! Did you expect this turn of events, or were you surprised? I pride myself in discovering the wonderfully obscure plot bunnies. What are your theories about what will happen to Saguru from where this chapter left off to the present? What do you think is going on with Shinichi, Heiji, and Kaito? What differences do you think there will be in the DW-verse? I love hearing your theories!

Lastly, what do you think of my writing style? What are my strengths and weaknesses? I am always thankful of constructive criticism, and want your opinion!


End file.
